labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Label The Garden Wiki/News/2018
January 16, 2018 - Minato Honami and Hazuki Kotomi Graduation Announcement :On January 16, during Flower Notes radio show Hana Akari it was announced that members Minato Honami and Hazuki Kotomi will graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden. :Minato was on hiatus from September 15, 2017 to December 17, 2017. She plans quitting the entertainment industry. There last live will be LIVE the Garden 017 & 018 on January 20, 2018. :Source: LTG Twitter ---- ;February 6, 2018 - Kimura Saya Graduation Announcement :On February 6, during Flower Notes radio show Hana Akari it was announced that member Kimura Saya will graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden. :Kimura is a finalist of Columbia Idol Audition 2015 and has been a member since the founding of Label The Garden. She made her major debut as a member of Flower Notes in September of 2016. Her graduation concert Flower Notes "Five in Spring" is set on March 10 at MT.RAINIER HALL. :Source: LTG Twitter ---- ;February 12, 2018 - Flower Notes Disbandment :On February 13, during Flower Notes weekly radio show Hana Akari. It was announced that Flower Notes will disband at the end of March with Takahashi Mio and Nagasawa Yoshiho graduating. They will hold one last live Flower Notes Last Live ～Sakura no Hana no Yukue～ on March 10. Kimura Saya will graduate after the concert. :Flower Notes was formed on September 2, 2016. It was formed with six members: Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine. The group had their major debut single Koibana on December 7, 2016. In 2017 Fuji Aine graduated and they released their second single Let It Flow. On January 20 both Minato Honami and Hazuki Kotomi graduated. :Source: LTG Twitter ---- ;March 4, 2018 - Nagasawa Wakana & Nagasawa Nanako to withdraw from activities :On March 4, during seeDream's concert, LTG Showcase Live ～seeDream～, it was announced that Nagasawa Wakana and Nagasawa Nanako will withdraw from seeDream and Label The Garden activities. Their final performance will be Seven Seeds Vol.33 ～Nagasawa Wakana & Nagasawa Nanako Farewell Party～ on April 28. :They both joined Label The Garden on April 22, 2017 during Label The Garden's LTG Matsuri. They are the sisters of Flower Notes member Nagasawa Yoshiho who is set to graduate at the end of March with Flower Notes disbanding. :Source: LTG Twitter ---- ;April 22, 2018 - Yukishige Nana to take a break from live activites (UPDATED) :On April 22 on Label The Garden's official twitter account it was announced that Clef Leaf member Yukishige Nana would take a break from concerts and live appearances due to poor psychical condition. :She will be on a break until future notice. :JUNE 19 UPDATE: On June 19 it was announced via Twitter that Yukishige had left Clef Leaf. She had been on hiatus since April 22 from group activities. The announcement stated that she would continue to work but as part of Nippon Columbia instead of with Label The Garden. She has since become active on her twitter again. :Source: Label The Garden Twitter Twitter, Label The Garden Twitter ---- ;May 27, 2018 - Clef Leaf SHOWROOM Audition Road to TIF 2018 ～Last Chance～ (Updated) :On May 27 during the LTG Blooming Session ～May～ concert. It was announced that Clef Leaf will participate in a SHOWROOM audition in hopes to perform at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL is one of the biggest summer idol music festivals. :This would be Clef Leaf's first time performing at the festival. Shine Fine Movement is already set to preform at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. :June 10 Update: It was announced via SHOWROOM that Clef Leaf had placed third in the first round of the Road to TIF 2018 ～Last Chance～ audition block A. The next round will take place from July 12 to July 19. Clef Leaf needs to place in the top 6 to get to perform at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. :Source: Label The Garden Twitter, Ihara Kanami Blog Entry ---- ;May 27, 2018 - seeDream Watanabe Haruna to withdraw from Label The Garden and seeDream. :On May 27 during the LTG Blooming Session ～May～ concert. It was announced that Watanabe Haruna will withdraw from Label The Garden and seeDream. Her last performance will be Seven Seeds Vol.42 ～Watanabe Haurna Farewell Party～ on June 17, 2018. :Watanabe joined Label The Garden on September 15, 2017 after passing the Columbia Idol Audition 2017 in the summer along with Katou Marin and Tachibana Saki. She joined seeDream and became the new leader. :Source: Label The Garden Twiiter ---- ;October 2, 2018 - Clef Leaf and seeDream become one new group (UPDATED) :During the LTG Teiki Kouen in ZEST ~Clef Leaf & seeDream~ performance it was announced that Clef Leaf and seeDream would join together to become one new group. :Both groups will continue to perform in their current groups until further notice. Clef Leaf next Label The Garden performance will be Seven Seeds Vol.50 on October 21. seeDream next Label The Garden will be Seven Seeds Vol.48. Details about the new group will be announced at a later date. :November 25 Update: It was announced during the LTG Blooming Session in November Steps concert that the new group's name had been decided with it been Fragrant Drive. It was also announced that Itabashi Kana would be the leader of the group, with Katou Marin being the sub-leader. The group's debut performance will be at the LIVE SHOW CASE 2018 concert. :Source: Label The Garden Twitter, Label The Garden Twitter ----